Perfection Obesession
by Princess Penney
Summary: Tamara is a new student at the DWMA, and she doesn't even have a partner yet. She's not even sure she wants to be here. But a white-stripe haired boy might be enough to help her get through it all. DTKxOC. Rated T, just in case. Only one OC now, might introduce another. *I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's franchise* Warning: Some slight fluffiness :/
1. Welcome to the DWMA

Hello all, and welcome to my very first Soul Eater fanfic. For those of you who didn't realize I was into anime, SURPRISE! Also, this is my first time with an OC. To be honest I'm not very fond of OCs and AUs, just because I feel they are hard to write them and still maintain a show's or book's integrity. But I'm trying this out because I have the biggest crush on Death the Kid (oh my gosh he's o sexy) and I really want to see him with a love interest of his very own.

So please, tell me what you think, give me criticisms, and give me ideas. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

WELCOME TO DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY. MORE COMMONLY KNOWN AS THE DWMA. IT STANDS AS A DEFENSE FOR. . . .

Lord Death's whole speech was still ringing in her head. She let out a sigh as she continued walking down her new school's hallway. She hadn't even wanted to come here, but you can't argue with family heritage. At least she couldn't, she had been born into generations of weapons; and being the only child of a death scythe she had an even higher calling.

Of course, Tamara didn't care about any of that; at least, not really. She was going to be who she wanted, whether or not anyone liked it. Though she loved her family and was proud of who she was, she was trying hard not to live in their shadow. So here she was, her brown hair curling softly around her face and trying her hardest not to look lost. "Room 102. . ." she thought over and over as she kept glancing around. Only one door left in this hallway. . . . .

Normally class was interesting with , but today was discussing soul theory, and it couldn't be more boring. Black Star was snoring and Tsubaki was trying to wake him without disturbing anyone. Soul and Maka were having a heated discussion using only exasperated expressions and angry gestures. And Death the Kid was beginning to stare off into space, with Liz painting her nails on his right and Patty coloring on his left. In his head he was designing a new room in his house, and it was perfectly symmetrical; as always. He smiled to himself but then jumped, when the door suddenly swung open.

"Sorry," said the timid girl cringing in the doorway. "I seriously did not expect it to open so roughly, but, is this 's class?"

"Yes, young lady, it is. May I assume that you are Miss Tamara Boufay?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I'm late, I-"

"It's perfectly acceptable for a new student, however, now that you know where we are I hope you won't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

The whole class had been perked up by this event (except Black Star) and almost every male was staring. Tamara was beautiful, her long brown hair was in loose curls, she wore a tight fitting oxford with shorts and pink thigh-high socks, and her highs were a bright, clear blue. "New student?" thought Kid. "Why didn't my father mention her, I swear I've heard the name Boufay before…?"

"Gosh, she's pretty, Kid. But doesn't the fact that one of her socks is slightly higher than the other bother you?" Liz asked annoyed with Kid's staring. Tamara was walking up the stairs now to find a seat when Kid went to check on what Liz had pointed out. She was right, they were 2.5 centimeters off!

Kid stood up in alarm and practically ran over Liz in trying to exit his seat. He fell in front of Tamara and stared to reach out for her leg. The whole classroom was looking now and Tamara had no idea what was going on. Seeing this boy reach for her leg alarmed her and she began to blush and then slapped him across the face before he could touch her. "Wh-What are you doing?!" she cried. Everyone had gasped at seeing the Shinigami's son slapped and some even laughed. But Kid had fallen to the ground and was slightly dazed. "Your socks." He began, and then remembering the sight, jumped up once again, this time to face her. "Your socks," he said freaking out. "Are of unequal length! Please, please! Let me fix them!" he begged of her. "What? My socks are…" she looked down at her socks.

"Oh yeah. I guess your right." And in slow motion Kid watched her reach down and pull her sock up exactly 2.5 centimeters to match the other one. She stood back up and swished the hair from her face, "better?" she asked. He stared at her and slowly nodded. "Uhm, okay." And she awkwardly walked around him and found a seat.

"Are we through with the disturbances now?" asked. But Kid was still too dazed to respond.

* * *

Also, an A/N: Tamara's name is a deviation of the name Tama which is of Japanese origin and means "perfection". Just something I thought would be interesting and ironic, seeing as how she is going to be Kid's love interest.


	2. Hottie in a Suit

Hope you guys liked my introduction of my new OC, and I hope you like her so far. Please enjoy my next chapter of "Perfection Obsession".

* * *

_Well my first day could have gone better, _Tamara thought as she headed down the steps of the grand DWMA. Besides the weirdest interaction with another human being happening in 's classroom, she had also been late to three other classes and already been assigned a project. However, the project was something she was looking forward to; she had to find a meister partner.

She knew that many a perfect pair had been made at the DWMA and she was looking forward to finding someone she could connect soul's with. She was a great weapon, but she knew that she would become even greater with a partner and she marveled at the thought of him or her being anywhere. It could be that girl in her Kishin history class or that chill guy in her soul connection class. Or that creep in 's class. She stopped to think about all the weirdos she could get. It gave her a chill. _Ya know, he could have been really cute, but who the heck freaks out over socks? I mean sure they were off, and she was thankful to have known, but he flipped out! _She had always been really good at paying attention to detail, but she hadn't thought anything of it. Some things just weren't as obvious to most people as they were to her.

Kid burst into the Death Room with a lot running through his head. When he reached his father, "Hiya, kiddo! Wassup wassup?"

"Why the secrecy, dad? You usually inform me of new students."

"New student? Ah, you mean Miss Boufay. Well I didn't think you would her entry to the school very important."

"Boufay, though. Why does her last name ring such a bell?"

"Ah, yeah yeah. Her mother is a death scythe of mine located in France."

"France? Wait, so that means. . ."

"Yes yes. She comes from one of the longest generations of death weapons in the world. Believe me, I expect great things from her. But tell me, what concern do you have with her?"

"I. . . 'met' her in 's class today."

"Ah. I see, what did you think of her."

Kid thought back to her reaction of him and her reaction to her socks. He gave a smirk and said, "She's very good at being. . . symmetrical."

* * *

The next day at school, "Hey Soul," yelled Maka as she ran up to him. "Hey Maka, what's up?"

"Have you heard? That girl who disturbed 's class yesterday is Tamara Boufay!"

"Oh, you mean the really hot girl that kid tried touching?"

**MAKA CHOP**

"OW, Maka! What was that for?!"

"Hot girl?!"

Soul sat in the hallway rubbing his head when Kid went walking by both of them without even taking notice. "Hey, Kid." Soul began , but Kid was on a mission. Liz and Patty were in another class, so he was taking this opportunity to get something done without being embarrassed. Since talking to his father, Kid knew Tamara's school schedule and the fact that she was a weapon. Other than that he knew nothing about her, but he felt bad for the other day and he was hoping to make up for it.

Room 215, Tamara's history class, and she sat with China, hoping to find out if she had a partner or not. Then Kid walked in, just as the class had been dismissed. "Okay, China, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tamara called out, as a slightly over-talked to China walked off the class room with a half smile. Kid stood, hands in his pockets by the door and stepped aside to let China out. He waited there until Tamara was just about to leave, and then she saw him and she stopped, midway between brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're the… the freak from yesterday." She said quickly recalling the event. Kid cringed a bit from being called a freak, but set it aside in order to get this done.

"My name is Kid, actually. Death the Kid. And about yesterday, I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I didn't mean to frighten you that way."

". . . okay." She said and then walked out. Kid was taken aback by this and he quickly followed her out. "I also wanted to commend you on your ability to straighten your socks so perfectly." He looked down at her legs and noticed that they were perfectly aligned and he began gawking at them. "Uhm, excuse me!" Tamara cried out as he practically drooled at her legs. "Could you NOT be such a creep?!" They had been walking down the hall, but now they stopped and looked at each other face to face. "I'm so sorry. Again. It's just, symmetry is everything! Everything MUST be aesthetically pleasing, and you do a very good job at keeping to this code. I guess what I'm saying is that, I'm proud of you and am happy for your presence here at the academy." This took Tamara by surprise. _Proud of me? He barely knows me. Who does he think he is?! _But then he gave her the most genuine and courteous smile she had ever seen, and she believed him; and he no longer looked like a freak. He looked like a hottie in a suit.

* * *

Also, for some reason the document doesn't like me writing Doctor Stein the way I am or something, so it takes out his name entirely. Maybe its just me, but I put this in here just to let everyone know what was going on in case it wasn't just me.


	3. The Mission Board

Kid stood by himself, one hand in his pocket and his body leaning slightly to the other side. His eyes unwavering from the sight in front of him. His mind was at work, and Tamara could tell immediately when she walked up next him. She looked at him, watching him just stand there but not once did he turn to look at her. She looked at where he was looking and then back at him; she did this twice. "Kid?" she asked trying to get his attention.

She'd been at the DWMA for three weeks now, so she was pretty familiar with Kid and his neurotic tendencies, and she was proud of Liz and Patty for being able to handle him so well. In a way, his tendencies were kind of cute, and sometimes she felt like helping, but she didn't ever want to get in the way. "KIIiid." She said for the fourth time and finally he replied, "Is the third column, second row mission post crooked?"

"That's what you've been looking at this whole time?"

"Of course! I think it is."

"Yeah, of course it is."

"You really think so."

They looked at each other for a minute, fascinated at each other. They snapped out of it after a minute, when Kid's mind remembered the post on the mission board. They both turned back to the board, slightly embarrassed, when Tamara said, "It's about 3.25 degrees to the left of it's right angle."

"Are you sure, it looks about 3.5."

"Mmmm. . . nope. It's 3.25."

He scowled at her and proceeded to take out his tape measure, which made her giggle a bit. He reached up and measured it, and then pulled a protractor out of his coat pocket; which made her giggle a little more. "Damn." He finally said, "you're right. 3.25." He looked at her and she said, "Told ya." And then she stepped up to the board and started straightening the post.

And that's when Kid did something that he very much regretted, but not necessarily because it was wrong. He started at her legs, noticing how long they were and how even her socks were. And then her waist, how perfect it was. Then her hair, how it was all one perfect length; her shirt now rose a little as she was reaching up to fix the post, and he caught a glimpse of her lower back and noticed how soft her skin looked and it was only slightly darker than his own. When he finally realized what he was doing, his face became very red, and he turned completely around.

When Tamara had finally fixed the mission, she said, "Better?" When he said nothing she turned to see him turned around. "Uhm, Kid? What are you doing? I fixed the post, you don't want to see it?"

"Sorry, a tad conflicted at the moment." He said waving his hand in dismissal to his actions. She was confused, but when he finally took a deep breath and turned around she felt better. Except he didn't look at her, just at the board. He did sigh in relief however at the sight of the board. "That IS much better. Thank you." But he still didn't look at her, "Are you sure? You're acting weird. . . well, weirdER."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine no worries here. Well, I guess I'll catch up with you later then. Bye." And then he walked briskly away. She was very much confused, she had thought Kid was becoming her friend, but she knew that that couldn't be a normal reaction to a friend's help. She shrugged her shoulders, somehow hoping that that would help shrug off the feeling.

It didn't.

* * *

**So that was way fluffier (and shorter) then I intended. Sorry about that _ no worries though, I fully intend to make them less fluffy; if you know what I mean ;) lol, jk. But seriously. Haha, you'll just have to wait and see! **

**Please comment about what you think below. I'd love some more ideas! **


	4. His Hair

"A sound soul dwells within a. . ."

"Sound mind and a sound body."

Kid nodded his head to recognize that Tamara had gotten that question correct. The four of them sat in a group, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Tamara. Not only had Tamara made friends with Kid, but with his partners as well. She'd first met Liz at the library, Tamara had been looking for a book to help with her research paper, and Liz was in that same aisle; painting her nails.

"Why are you painting your nails right here?" Tamara asked recognizing the girl and confused why she wasn't at least sitting at a table. "Kid asked me to come find a book." She replied, and apparently thought that was good enough of an answer because she didn't even look up. Tamara gave kind of a snarky laugh, "Did you find it?"

"No, not yet."

"Maybe I can help, what's the title?"

Now Liz looked at her, "Uh, yeah. It's called, um. . . 'Weapon to Scythe: A History'. Honestly, I haven't really been looking." Liz admitted.

Tamara gave another, less demeaning laugh, "I had a feeling." And Liz laughed too. "Actually, that's the book I'm looking for too."

So after finding the book, they took it to where Kid sat with Patty, upon seeing Tamara he stood up; quite abruptly. "Tamara. Nice to see you again." (He hadn't seen her since the mission board incident, and frankly, he still hadn't recovered.)

She raised her eyebrows at his formality, "Uh, hey Kid. Nice to see you too." She handed him the book, and told him she'd like it when he was finished. She started to walk away and say bye to Liz, "If it's easier, you could look at it with. . .me." He had hesitated on the me part, just because he had realized just before then that what he was suggesting sounded a little weird. But if Tamara had sensed that, she didn't show it. "Sure," she said. "As long as you don't mind me taking notes."

He gave a warm, dashing smile that almost made her blush. "I don't mind."

So now, here they were in the library studying the book together, while Liz now painted Patty's nails. It was taking Liz quite a while though, since Patty was having a hard time keeping still. Every time Kid reached a page with a picture she got too excited and Liz had to bring her back, threatening a poor a nail job.

They were having a nice time, and Tamara was becoming familiar with Kid again. She had been worried after the incident at the mission board, but it was probably just a thing guys did that she didn't understand. She was enjoying herself, and Kid was a lot smarter than she had thought. It almost seemed like he already knew the information that was in this book. After both of them finished laughing at Liz restrain Patty to finish her nails, Tamara asked him, "Hey, Kid. How come you wanted this book? It seems like you already know what's in it." He looked at her but he didn't answer right away, he hesitated a little more before explain. "Actually, I have read it before, but it wasn't in depth. Now I need it because I was curious about something."

She looked at him in a more curious way, that he thought was kind of cute, since she normally always looked like she was perfectly in the know and calm. He continued, "I was actually a little curious about you. See, usually my father talks to me about developments in the school, especially students ever since I've started attending. But he didn't mention your application or even you acceptance. He thought I wouldn't care. Which is interesting, because why would I care about new attendees to begin with."

Now she gave him a slightly offended look, "No! I just mean, it was suspicious, not that I don't overall not care. Ugh." He could tell from her face he wasn't going to be able to fix that one, so he just moved on. "The point is, you fascinated me, and my father's secrecy just peaked my interest even more. That's when he told me you were the only child of a death scythe in France. The Bouffay's. Who I clearly remembered having a distinct history. SO, I got this book hoping it would help me remember."

"I see." She said simply, absorbing all that almost slightly disturbing information. Since it was a part of history, I guess she didn't really have a right to be violated. It wasn't like he was stalking her anyway, he was just curious, which made her curious. "Yeah, my mom's a death scythe and her partner was actually my grandfather, her father. My father was a weapon as well, almost a death scythe, but he was killed by the witch he and his partner had been fighting to make him one."

"I will admit that that does intrigue me, especially the fact that your mother and her father where able to become partners, they must have been close."

"They were, but he's passed on now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was before I was born, so I don't remember him at all."

"Not to seem rude to your immediate family, but your more ancient descendants are what really, REALLY fascinates me."

This surprised her, "Really? My ancestors. . . to be honest, I don't think my family has told me about them." Now Kid looked surprised. "I'm surprised, they were quite amazing. I can't think of a reason why they wouldn't want to share."

"Well, my Dad was actually the Bouffay, and my mom doesn't like talking about him, it makes her sad."

Kid nodded and they remained quiet for a second, and then a new curiosity hit him, "Tamara, what kind of weapon are you?"

She smiled at him, she couldn't help but enjoy telling people what she was, "I'm a double-edged sword."

* * *

"Chatting" with people is very difficult. And none of the people she was chatting with were very interesting. She was so bored.

Tamara wasn't in a class exactly, more like a discussion. Not really even that. At the DWMA, every one needed a partner. Every once in a while a weapon could get away without a meister, but that wasn't encouraged. Tamara knew that if she could do that it would be really cool, but something told her that a partner would be her best option. She had been chatting with all sorts of people in this class today, but she could tell that no one here was for her. Soul Resonance is the most important ideal in a partnership, and her family had taught her to recognize it's potential.

But she had talked to everyone in that classroom, which meant she was going to have to do some "out of class research". She sighed and sat at a table and put her head in her hands. A couple of guys watched her, debating on asking her out and then proceeding to argue about who should get to. That's when he came running in, Jake. He burst through the door and stopped at the front desk, he bent over to catch all his breath. Everyone was looking at him, as if waiting for him to explain what he was doing, and who he was.

Tamara looked him over, a white tank top, khaki cargo shorts, skateboard shoes, and blonde hair. His hair actually, poked up in several directions in the front, and the tips were dyed red.

"Whew!" he proclaimed. "That was a close one." He laughed a bit at himself and then looked around the room to see everyone looking at him. "Uh, I was almost late. But I'm here now, so it's all good." He gave a thumbs up. "Class started 15 minutes ago." A random girl pointed out. Jake took a shocked and then defeated expression which made Tamara and a few others laugh. "Ah well. I got a good run, either way." And he gave another thumbs up. He went to find a seat, when his eyes met Tamara's. And then she felt it. It was a ringing, a buzz, it was just enough for her to know she had to say something to him. That he might actually be the one. He hadn't noticed, he'd smiled and then sat down a seat or two away.

Kid walked down the hallway. After the library, Tamara had had to go to class and so he had stayed for a bit. He recognized something, that he missed her presence. So he decided to wait for her, to wait for her to get done. Maybe he could walk her home? He hadn't gotten to finish their conversation. He figured maybe she wane to know her ancestral history. It really was fascinating, after all. He walked towards her class, planning on waiting outside. He glanced in, only to do a double take. He saw Tamara right away, but she was talking to a guy. A kind of attractive guy.

Jake laughed, "Well, it's not actually dyed. It kind of just happened. It wasn't there when I was born, but it appeared after it got longer."

"Oh," replied Tamara. "That's kind of weird." Jake chuckled again. And then Tamara dived right in. "Would you like to try and be my partner?"

Everyone might have pretended not to be listening up till now, but now they disregarded that and they all let out some sort of gasp. Even Kid, who could hear from the hallway. And something in him made him slightly upset. He went to really look at the boy, he zoomed his eyes in on him.

His hair. . . his hair. . . his. . . hair. . .

* * *

Kind of an abrupt ending I know, but you'll appreciate me for it later. But other than that, now you've met my second OC! Don't worry, he's awesome, so don't be all like, this is supposed to be a Kid and OC fanfic! IT STILL IS I PROMISE! But this guy is important! Trust me! But please tell me what you think. Honestly, I like this chapter better than all the others. I'm finally getting a handle on my characters. Kids kind of hard though, since his personality is kind of hard to track on a daily basis in general. I'd love to have some help, though. REVIEW! 3


	5. A New Partner

A scuffling sound was heard from the door of the classroom, and a couple students looked up from their conversations to see what was happening; including Tamara and Jake. They looked at the door, expecting at least someone to walk in, but when no one did they went back to talking.

Liz and Patty were barely keeping Kid restrained. His feet the only thing they weren't holding back, and he was kicking them just outside the doorway. "KID," Liz hissed at him, trying to keep as quiet as possible, "What do you think you're doing?! You can't fix _everything."_ Patty giggled, "Yea, it's a good thing we got here just in time!"

"PATTY!" Liz now hissed at her sister. Patty's eyes got a bit wide at her sister and she stifled another giggle. Kid's brain was still freaking out about the boys hair. He yanked off the hand Liz had placed over his mouth. "Let go! You don't understand! It's not just his hair!"

"Wait, this is about his hair?" Liz asked surprised.

"Of course it is!" She gave him a quizzical look, while still keeping him tightly restrained. "So this has nothing to do with the fact that Tamara is talking to the boy with said hair?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, composing himself a bit and Liz and Patty loosened their grip a little. "Do you really believe me to be so trivial?" Liz's face went slack with sarcasm, "Your right, what was I thinking? And someone else's hair isn't trivial at all."

She said it under her breath, but Kid still heard and he elected to ignore it, hoping to prove her wrong at least a little. They finally let him go, and he stood up straight and fixed his suit coat. "Besides," he began. "Tamara should know better than to talk to that boy just because. She's probably fixing his hair for him as we speak." They all looked at each other, and then all quickly peeked in. Tamara was laughing at something Jake had said and Kid's face tightened when he saw this. He told himself it was still the hair, and it was, but maybe Liz and Patty had been a little right in there assumption. Right as he was about to run in again, he felt Liz's hand on his coat collar. Knowing if he ran, she'd choke him, he sighed. He kept watching and he became increasingly more irritable the longer he watched. And again, the hair wasn't helping.

* * *

"Partner, huh? You don't even know if I'm a meister?" He smirked crossing his arms, looking vaguely smug. Her heart didn't falter though, "I don't need to ask. I know. I can feel it." She looked serious at him, and his smirk was slowly replaced with seriousness also. "What kind of weapon are you?" She sat up, straightening her back proudly, which he found amusing. "I'm a double-edged sword. Silver hilt, inlaid with diamonds and emeralds." He was taken aback a little, not expecting a description, but grateful none the less. They remained looking seriously at one another.

"Diamonds are my birthstone." He said.

"Emeralds are mine." She replied quickly. Then he held out his hand, and she was a bit surpised at this, not knowing what he was doing at first. Then she tried to conceal a smirk, which didn't work, and he took his hand; and they shook on it.

* * *

Kid's eyes grew wide, "she found a partner." He said quietly. He was happy for her, his father had told him she'd been having trouble finding one. But this one? She hadn't even fixed his hair. HIS hair. It was a boy. He felt his heart sink a little. He knew how partnerships worked, especially when it was male-female. He himself had been attracted to Liz and Patty now and then. He turned around and started to walk away from the doorway and back down the hall, hands in his pockets. "Where are you going? You came to her classroom for a reason, right?" Liz called, and he stopped, not turning. "She just found a partner, Liz. They have a lot of work to do." He said this and then continued walking, trying his hardest to destroy the feeling that had been growing inside him. He was a fool for letting grow in the first place.


	6. A Connection?

**Sorry for the long wait guys, college is busy! And sorry in advance for Kid not being in this particular chapter. He will be in the next one I promise. Please enjoy, and don't forget to write a review, Thanks! **

* * *

As a weapon, practicing a skill all by yourself is hard, but Tamara was not a beginner, and she had been taught by one of the most powerful family of weapons in the world. She sat legs crossed on a stone wall inside the DWMA garden. Not very many people knew that the DWMA even had a garden, but she had specifically been looking for one and now it was her favorite spot. Her eyes were closed and her hands were locked and placed in her lap. She was focusing on stabilizing the core of her soul, trying to prepare it for syncing with another. She was meeting Jake today, it was going to be her first time syncing souls with him and she was really excited, and also nervous. Once you're bonded, your life is changed, even if you don't stay with that partner, there's always a piece of them with you. In order to let her mind calm down a little, she let her mind wander a bit. She thought of her classes and the friends she was making, she was really starting to like Maka Albarn, and hoped maybe to find a way to make a study day with her. She knew Maka was the smartest in probably the whole school, and she would love the extra help. And then she thought of Kid, and about the other day at the library, how he had mentioned her ancestral background. She really didn't know much of it, but Kid did. She should find him soon and ask him, it had been three days since then and that was the last time she'd seen him.

And that's when she heard feet walking towards her and she opened her eyes to see Jake, looking a bit different than before. He still had the khaki shorts but now had an untucked, button-up, white T-shirt with a loose fitting (but still straight) black tie. He still had the sneakers and red tipped hair, but now he was more presentable, to be honest. Tamara smiled at him and he said hey. She got up from where she was and walked toward him. They looked at each other, both seemingly kind of nervous, and Jake cleared his throat while Tamara fixed a strand of her hair. "I guess we should just start then." He said. "Yep." Still silent they continued standing there. "Maybe we should have an opponent." He suggested abruptly. "Yea! We should," she agreed. And they looked around awkwardly for something, anything when suddenly they heard a voice. "HEY!" They both turned to see what must have been the gardener, because he was holding a pair a large scissors. And then Tamara realized the scissors was his hand. "You guys need an opponent, you said?" The man was kind of old, and the two kids looked at each other.

And then they were fighting. The old man was strong for being, well, an old man. Jake was on the verge of sweating. He was a bit rusty, since he hadn't used a weapon in quite a while. It was his sister who he usually used, but she was younger and a much lighter sword. Tamara was heavy-duty. But she was also beautiful, just as she had described. When she had turned into the sword and dropped into his hand, they connected immediately. For some reason he wasn't shocked, and that shocked him. The feeling of the connection was nothing like he had ever known, it was almost like music. The old man was really skilled too, being a one man team. He swung and chopped at the young duo, and they were doing well but it was kind of tough. Nobody could see them going head to head, which was a shame because it was rather brilliant. And then Jake made a good hit, and the old man stumbled, he grinned and felt emotion through him; but it wasn't just his. It was her's too. He almost shivered at the feeling and Tamara felt it too. The connection deepened, and Jake began to feel more of her emotions and even past emotions. He didn't know how they were the past, he just knew. Tamara could feel him just as well, and she marveled and reveled in it. The man had regained his footing and was coming at them again, but now they were stronger and their hits more precise. The man started to grow weary. And then it happened.

In between the mixing and transferring of emotions, they hit one of each other's at the same exact time. And zap. They felt a searing pain in their bodies, and Jake became instantly angry for no reason, and Tamara screamed in terror. And the touch between them started to burn with the most intense heat. Jake dropped Tamara and started to fall backwards, when the man narrowly clipped Jake's arm. Tamara turned into her human self and was in fetal position, eyes wide. Jake jumped up, furious with. . . something. He didn't know why but he was fuming and looking for something to punch. The old man stopped, putting his weapon away.

"Uh-oh."


End file.
